A tag may be thought of as a keyword or term associated with or assigned to a content item, such as a webpage, a digital image, a video clip, an internet bookmark, etc., which serves to describe the content item and enable classification of the content item. Tags are typically chosen informally and personally by end users who use a content item and assign one or more tags to the content item, which may be accomplished through the bookmarking process. As the digital environment continues to expand, the number of users of content items is increasing dramatically. Inherent in the increase of the number of users who view and interact with content items is an increase in the number of tags associated with a given content item that are personal to a user and may not accurately reflect the content of the of the content item. In essence, as more users tag a content item, the larger the spectrum of the subject of the tags, and thus, the greater the likelihood that the tags associated with the content item do not accurately reflect the content contained therein.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems, methods and computer program products that allow for the determination of the quality of tags associated with a web document in reflecting the content of the web document.